


SMALL THINGS DRABBLE COLLECTION

by MarvelWritingMadness



Series: SMALL THINGS DRABBLE COLLECTION [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, all the avengers will show up at some point, i needed some place for the fluff and the angst tbh, mcu drabbles, there were just too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWritingMadness/pseuds/MarvelWritingMadness
Summary: This is just a collection of all my MCU drabbles posted from my tumblr.





	1. INTRO TO THE SERIES

Hi there! My name is Kay and I am a Marvel fanfic writer. This is a collection of drabbles from my tumblr (marvelwritingmadness if you wanna stop by and say hi) that I will be posting with no particular schedule.


	2. Did I Wake You? Bruce Banner / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is working late again.

Waking up to an empty bed wasn’t that strange for you, Bruce was usually already working when the sun came up. But according to your clock on the bedside table it was only 3:22 a.m. which was way too early for Bruce to be working.

The two of you had settled into bed at around 11:30p.m. so he shouldn’t even be up yet let alone working.

Sitting up fully you swung your legs over the side of the bed, standing and getting your robe from behind the door, before making your way down the hall to the office. You weren’t mad per say, it was more annoyed. Bruce needed rest, and he rarely got any lately.

The light coming from office lit the hallway dimly.

Putting one hand against the door pushing slightly, you looked at the paperwork on the desk before looking at Bruce. He didn’t look surprised to see you, but he sighed softly as you walked up behind his desk chair.

He turned his head to the side before asking, “Did I wake you?”

Pulling your robe tighter around yourself you smiled slightly. Bruce was always concerned about you in one way or another.

“No,” you said gently.

He sighed again, turning back towards his work. “I was going to leave it until morning. But I thought of something and I had to…” his sentence trailed off, but you understood.

“I’m almost done I swear.”

You smiled at that but said nothing, fingers touching the hair on the back of his head.

“You’re starting to gray,” you said as your fingers found the patch of hair that led you to that statement.

He chuckled, “Yea, I know, it’s the stress. Or maybe the lack of sleep…”

“Or both,” you said moving your fingers absentmindedly.

“Yea, or both.” he shook his head then, your fingers losing their spot.

He closed the book in front of him, gathered up the paper work.

“Finished?” You asked, sure he’d said he was almost done but that was rather fast.

“No, I just can’t think anymore.”

“Am I distracting you? I can-“

He shook his head, turning it to the side again, “No, no it’s not you, I just can’t think anymore.”

“So, are you coming to bed?”

He smiled, “Come here a second?”

Where? You were right behind him…

But still you moved to stand next to him. Putting an arm around you he pulled you closer his head resting against your side, trying to get as close as possible.

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be up… it’s just these calculations…”

You put your fingers in his hair again, nodding at his words.

“I get it work is important, but so is rest Bruce. I would much rather we be in bed, especially considering what time it is.”

“I agree.” He ran a hand down his face before standing up.

You led the way back to your bedroom, chuckling at how quickly he settled in next to you.

You closed your eyes, not drifting off until you heard him softly snoring.


	3. 6 Days Out Clint/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a routine mission, until something goes wrong.

There were debris and dust clouds as the buildings walls cracked and groaned before falling. Clint’s arm was covered in blood from the wound in his shoulder, but that wasn’t even on his list of worries right now. He grit his teeth trying to work through the pain as he dragged a badly injured Natasha towards a corner of the room that seemed to still be standing.

It happened in seconds, they were checking the building to make sure it was clear and then with a loud boom, the ceiling was clean off and the building started to crumble.

“Hey, no sleeping on the job, just stay awake,” he wanted to add the ‘please’ because it was more of a plea than it was a demand. But he had to keep a level head; he was no good to anyone while he was frantic.

Leaning against the still standing wall he sank down, biting the inside of his cheek at the pain pulling Natasha into his lap caused him.

“Cap, we need an evac here.” He said into his coms but the reply was one he couldn’t hear anything but broken words and static. Great, broken coms, just great.

Clint looked at Natasha shaking her a bit, “Hey, you still with me?”

A pained groan was his only response, but it was a response nonetheless.

Although her outfit was black, it was clear that the wound on her stomach was bleeding through it. Again having to use his injured arm, Clint pulled on his pant leg until it ripped, first across and then down. It didn’t give him much material but at least it was something. He pressed it hard against her stomach keeping it in place, hushing her as she cried out.

“I know, I know I’m sorry, but I have to keep the pressure on.”

Her breath was against his neck, soft but he focused on it, counting every exhale. He rested a hand on the back of her head, stroking it softly. There was a gash on her forehead that matched her dark red hair. They had to get out of here…fast.

His pulled the com out of Natasha’s ear, replacing his with it.

“Cap? We need that evac now.” He kept his voice even, but he wanted nothing more than to scream it.

“Clint, Sam and Wanda are on the way. About 10 minutes out.”

“We might not have 10 cap,”

The response didn’t register as Natasha stirred again. It was clear she was trying to say something, weak and in pain.

Worried that she may have a concussion, he shook her a bit her head going from his neck to his shoulder so he could see her face.

“There are those eyes,” he chuckled softly. “They’re pretty you know? I’m gonna need to look at ‘em for a long time. So you need to keep ‘em open for me.”

He wasn’t sure if she could but he was going to try.

“You remember Budapest right? You remember what a disaster that was? I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up when you did. I thought I had it under control… but then in your run and next thing I know I’m holding a bow while everyone else is knocked out on the ground. Always watching my back, you probably knew I needed help huh?”

Her lip twitched, as her eyes started to water.

“Hey, it’s nothing to cry about, I know I’m not the smartest all the time, but I don’t do half bad and besides, that’s why I have you.”

“Clint, we’re almost there, just hang on…” Wanda’s voice had a clipped worry to it.

Clint knew that wasn’t the reason for her tears. Natasha was smart, even in the state she was in she probably recognized that things weren’t looking too great for them.

“You know what I want right now?” He cleared his throat, “A nice big ice cream sundae.”

Her lip twitched again, and he smiled softly.

“Oh yea, I’m talking huge, a good 20 scoops with the works. Brownies, sprinkles you name it it’s on there. But I’ll need some help of course-“

Her eyes started to droop, and Clint pressed against the wound on her stomach again her eyes flying open again, a pained groan followed.

“I’m sorry, I know, but you can’t fall asleep on me. We’re gonna get you out of here, you’ve just got to hang on.”

He tried to seem unbothered as the fingers against her stomach were covered with blood through the fabric.

“I love you, you know that right? I know I don’t say it often, but I do,” he kissed her forehead. “I’m being sappy, I’ll stop I know you hate it.”

“Clint we’re here!” Stabs of cement starting moving, a red glow surrounding each piece as the shadow of Sam’s wings made everything darker for a second until he found a place to land.

Wanda took in the scene just as Sam did.

“We need to get her-“ Clint was midsentence as Wanda’s hands glowed lifting Nat gently into Sam’s awaiting arms.

“Quickly but don’t move her too much.”

Sam did just that as he left, Wanda looking at Clint.

She wordlessly pulled him up; the red glow surrounding him was strangely comforting.

“Can you walk? Or should I…?”

“Just in case, it’s probably smart…”

It was easy to patch him up, at least in comparison to Natasha’s three surgeries.

So he sat by her bedside, the monitors offering a strange lulling comfort. Even if it’d been six days.

Steve walked in, handing him a coffee and a tired smile as he looked over at a perfectly still sleeping Natasha.

“Clint, it’s been six days maybe you should-“

“I’m not going anywhere.” His response was a statement.

“All I’m saying-“

“And all I’m saying is shut up!” he glared as Steve nodded, not in agreement just in understanding not to push the limits.

“So loud,” came the groggy rough reply, Natasha wincing softly.

Both men turned their heads, Clint handing Steve back to coffee to hold.

“I’ll get the nurse,” was all Steve said, leaving the two of them alone.

“Hey,” Clint moved into her view so she wouldn’t have to move her head much. “Welcome back.”

“How long?” she asked.

Clint sighed, “6 days.”

A smile played on her lips, “I guess I needed a vacation… and you promised ice cream.”

Clint laughed, a genuine laugh, tears of happiness and relief forming in his eyes. “Yea, yea, I guess I did.”


	4. Break Time Tony Stark / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony works hard sure but even he know when it's time for a break.

You didn’t realize he was paying attention to you at all, until he turned.

“You’ve erased that five times already,” Tony rose a brow at you, pointing to the white board that was covered in half erased black and blue marker.

“Sorry, I thought I was being quiet.”

“It doesn’t help that I can hear the gears turning in your head,” he said crossing over to the part of the lab you used as your work space.

Clint’s electric arrows were short circuiting upon deployment, so you were looking into it. It was one of the last things on the list which was a relief. It was pretty simple, or so you thought. It had to be the wiring right? Wrong, you rewired them twice. So you were looking for a flaw in the structure.

“Have you taken a break lately?” He looked over the papers that you were working off of before looking at you.

You glared, “If you tell me you figured out how to make it work that quickly I’m going to be pissed.”

His smile said it all.

“Ugh, it’s obvious isn’t it?”

“A bit, which is why I think a break in order. How do you feel about cheeseburgers?”

You shrugged, “I could go for a burger.”

He nodded, “I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y. place an order.”

So here you were eating fries and burger in a Stark tower lounge with Tony.

“Nope, nice try though.”

You took a deep breath. “Are you fucking with me? Do you even know what’s wrong with them?” You’d spent the better part of the last 30 minutes throwing out ideas and that was everything you could think of.

“I do, and you do too. You just need a break. And maybe a better sleep schedule.”

You rose a brow putting your burger down, “You’re lecturing me about a sleep schedule? When’s the last time you slept Tony?”

“Oh that’s easy, I took a power nap in the elevator on the way down to the lab,” he said before taking another bite of his burger.

You shook your head with a laugh, “Smartass.”

“What? It totally counts, it’s a solid 6 seconds.”

“It doesn’t count,” you stated matter-of-factly.

“Well I say it does.”

Soon after you finished your food, getting to your feet. “Well thanks for the burger, but I have to get back to this arrow issue.”

Looking at the papers again you wanted to scream, how the fuck did you miss that? It was right there!

Grunting you reached for the eraser again, “Seriously?” you mumbled.

“I can feel you smirking shut up!” You glared at Tony who after turning to you was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

“In all fairness I told you that you knew the answer.” He said with a grin.


	5. Sour Candy- Wanda Maximoff/ Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda really loves sour candy ok?

The familiar crinkle of a package made you look up from your book, momentarily before turning the page. You really didn’t need to look you knew that sound.

“Wanda it’s 11 a.m., you can’t eat candy this early,”

She stopped, the piece of sour candy mid way to her mouth before she grinned and ate it anyway.

She sat across from you legs intertwined while you sat with your backs on opposite arms of the couch.

You had to laugh, Wanda had a bit of an obsession, as you’d come to notice. She absolutely loved sour candy. All sour candy really, she always had a package nearby. But still she managed to not have a single cavity, which you were both shocked and impressed by.

“But it’s good!” She countered, which you couldn’t really disagree with. But hyper Wanda was a bit much sometimes; in the cutest way of course. And today you just wanted a lazy day, hyper Wanda will be sitting one second and the next be dragging you towards the door for a walk with the sole purpose of petting every dog you come across.

Admittedly sometimes you thought it was the best thing ever, but today that was just wasn’t what you had in mind at all. You just wanted to get through the book you’d been picking up on and off casually for weeks.

“It’s not my fault you don’t like candy,” she pouted dramatically. You had to chuckle, “Okay first off, candy is great I have nothing against it, just maybe not after we’ve had breakfast and coffee.”

“You are no fun at all,” she said going back to her book.

It wasn’t until pieces of candy started landing on your book pages that you looked up at her again, just as she was about to toss another one, smile on her face as you tried your best to look bothered and hold back a laugh.

“Don’t you have powers for this sort of thing?”

“Annoying you? Don’t need them for that.”

You tossed one back at her and she managed to catch it in her mouth.

“You have an addiction, to candy.”

“Do not.”

“Fine, catch the next three in your mouth and I won’t bother you about your candy eating habits for a month. Lose and you have to go a month without any candy at all.”

She nudged you with her foot, which of course was covered with the most outrageously neon colored sock. “Deal, only because I’m not gonna lose.”

The look on her face as you cleared the cabinet of all her candy, someone would probably think you kicked a puppy.

You left one bag out though, because the pout and the eyes were definitely working on you.

“Fine, you can keep one.”

“I demand a rematch!”


	6. Cheese Puffs- Steve Rogers / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has never tried a cheese puff and you won't let that stand.

“All I’m saying is I don’t trust a food that bright! Cheese is not that orange.” He half turned from his spot at the sink.

You rolled your eyes at Steve as you popped another cheese puff into your mouth.

“You don’t get the point of junk food do you? It’s not supposed to taste real it’s supposed to taste good.”

Your fingertips were starting to turn orange as you continued eating the bag of orange puffs.

“Just try one, if you hate it I will never ask again,” you smiled.

Steve turned off the tap, drying his hands throwing a dish towel over his shoulder.

He rose a brow, “Why do I not believe you?”

You laughed, “Oh come on, what am I going to do? Keep asking you to try something you’ve already tried. I’m pushy not stupid.”

Steve chuckled, “So you admit you’re pushy?”

“And you’ve proven that it can get me what I want time and time again, so yea.”

You held the bag out towards him. You’d been trying to get to this moment of a week, since it had come to your attention Steve had yet to try cheese puffs.

Downright wrong as far as you were concerned.

You waited for Steve to reach into the bag, it was going to happen.

A voice from the entryway of the kitchen made you both look towards it.

“What kind of weird standoff did I just walk in on?” Bucky asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

“Steve needs to try cheese puffs. I’m not backing down.”

Bucky chuckled, sticking a hand into the bag coming up with a handful. “Just keep staring at him, he’ll crack eventually.”

He walked away crunching on the snack as he did.

“Whose side are you on?” Steve called after him, only to hear a full belly laugh from Bucky in response.

“I can do this all day, I have no plans,” you said with a grin.

With a sigh you watched as he pulled a single cheese puff out of the bag.

His expression made you laugh, as he finished it.

“So…?” you asked with a raised brow.

“It’s…umm, it’s not bad.”

You smiled, try not to chuckle at the fact that you’d been right, “You can keep the bag, since they’re ‘not bad’ ok? I’m going to go take a shower,” you hopped off of the stool at the breakfast bar you’d been sitting at.

A few hours later, you re-entered the kitchen, looking for something for dinner. Steve stood leaning against the counter, holding a bags of cheese puffs with one hand eating with the other, judging by the orange color on his fingertips.

You tried to hide your smile as you asked, “Having a snack there Cap?”

He just glared at you, and you couldn’t help but laugh at that.


	7. 2 A.M. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky sit down for some tea and a quick chat.

Bucky sat up quickly, the noise that had woke him had stopped but there were more noises. He took a second to shake off his sleep state needing to focus on what he could hear.

Footsteps, _kitchen_

Sam? _Very likely_

Clink, _spoon_

Fridge _open, closed_

Sam was in the kitchen making tea. His brain put it together quickly. Looking at the clock on his bedside table he sighed.

1:58 a.m.

Getting out of bed, he ran a hand through his hair making his way towards to kitchen.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” his voice still rough with sleep.

“Hard to do, since you live here.” Sam said evenly, voice clear like he’d been up for a while.

Sam had a broad back, an observation Bucky’s brain put together as he watched Sam make tea with his back to him.

Bucky leaned against the wall of the kitchen entryway.

“You want some?” Sam had yet to look at him.

_Why are you awake? Why do you look so tense? Did you have another nightmare? I hope not, are you okay? Please tell me if you’re okay…_

Bucky took a few seconds to answer Sam’s question, questions in his own brain distracting him.

“Sure, yea.”

Sam moved to get Bucky’s mug out of the cabinet and make his tea.

Bucky licked his lips, and folded his arms to his chest.

“Are you okay?” he looked down at floor wanting to give Sam…space? Or something…he didn’t know what really?

The kettle poured, and Bucky counted the steps.

“Yea? I’m fine, why?”

Sam held both cups in his hands bringing them over the small kitchen table in the corner.

Bucky moved from his spot against the wall to join him, placing his right hand against the warmth of his cup.

“Well, you’re awake…”

“So are you…”

“Okay,” Bucky let out a dry chuckle. “But _why _are you awake?”

“I couldn’t stay asleep, just wanted some tea, and to do some thinking.”

“Thinking,” Bucky echoed, “About…?”

Sam glared at him for a few seconds, expression softening as he sighed.

“I’m not complaining…” Sam started.

“You can, I mean you listened to me complain about the water pressure all morning. I think you’re do for a turn.”

Sam shook his head, “Yea, we’ll get that fixed, but…this is just harder than I thought. I mean, I’m not saying I don’t want to do it I’m just saying-“

“It’s hard,” Bucky took a sip of his tea. It was just the way he liked it, he wondered when Sam had time to notice his tea preferences.

“Makes sense.” Bucky said, knowing that Sam wasn’t looking for him to offer advice. Just to listen.

Minutes past neither of them said anything, drinking from their cups the warmth helping to make the silence seem shorter.

“I think you’re doing good,” Bucky said as he was preparing to take another sip.

Sam’s lips curled up in a small smile before he ran a hand over his face.

“Thanks, I guess having you here helps…”

Bucky looked at Sam with a laugh, “Oh so now I’m helpful? This morning I was a pain in the ass.”

“This morning you jumped off a building as it exploded and almost landed on your face!”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed, “So I misjudged the height, the building was falling Sam!” Sam swooped in and picked him up with about a minute to spare.

Sam laughed too, shaking his head. “Okay okay I’ll give you that. Just this time, if it happens again I’m gonna let you fall on your face.”

“No you’re not.” Bucky grinned.

He was right and Sam knew it, he would never do that to Bucky.

Sam finished his tea and sat back in his chair with a yawn.

“I can clean this up if you’re tired…” Bucky offered, he was only halfway done with his cup.

“We haven’t gotten to what’s bothering you yet,” Sam said, moving his finger over the top of his mug as he spoke.

“Nothing, I woke up when I heard you making tea.” Bucky said honestly.

“That’s it?”

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay, yea,” Bucky took another sip.

Sam gave Bucky a look; he seemed surprised but only for a second. Bucky would have missed it if he hadn’t been staring at Sam’s face.

“…Thanks…”

“What? You check on me all the time…”

Sam nodded, that was true, but people rarely checked on him.

“Yea, I know, I didn’t mean it to sound-“ he nodded to himself, “Thanks.”

Bucky nodded, “ No problem,”

Sam sat until Bucky finished his tea; Bucky put the dishes in the sink before going down the hallway to his room, Sam a few feet ahead.

“Hey,” Bucky called just as Sam got to his room, before closing the door.

“Wanna go for a run?”

“Now, It’s 2:30 in the morning?”

“No, I meant at like 7,”

Sam smiled, he preferred a 6 a.m. run but giving the current time he could go for 7.

“Sure, meet you by the door at 7,”

Bucky nodded with a grin, “Sounds good, goodnight Sam.”

“Goodnight.”

Bucky went back to his room, listening to the shuffle of sheets as Sam settled into bed. Sam was okay, at least for now the thought made the idea of sleep easier and Bucky closed his eyes.


End file.
